


Someone to talk to

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Diary, Gen, Ginny's first year, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Tom Riddle's Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Ginny Weasley's first day at Hogwarts isn't quite what she was hoping for.Written for the HPFT New Beginnings Challenge.





	

Ginny Weasley felt very small and insignificant. Her first ride on the Hogwarts Express, which she’d been dying to do ever since she could remember, was being completely overshadowed by the fact Ron, her favourite brother and closest to her in age, had somehow missed the train. Fred, George and Percy were moving up and down the train trying to work out what had gone wrong, and they seemed to have forgotten all about her. Not how she had imagined her first day at Hogwarts, that was for sure.

Of course, they meant well. Every now and then they even poked their heads into her compartment to make sure she was alright. But it was obvious they’d expected Ron to sit with her and look after her, and now they weren’t sure what to do. Percy kept saying things about Prefect duties, and Lee Jordan always had a stronger pull for the twins than she did.

She was _supposed_ to be on the train with Ron. And Hermione. And (her heart skipped a beat) Harry.

Harry.

Harry Potter.

She’d had a crush on him ever since she first heard his story. The Boy Who Lived. Who wouldn’t fall in love with that? And then, to have him start school with Ron last year, to have them friends, _best_ friends … well, that was almost more than she could cope with. He’d even been to their house, had spoken to her on the stairs.

And she’d run away because she didn’t know what else to do.

But she’d been ready to sit with him on the train. Had been steeling herself for it all morning, building up her courage. She had it all worked out – she was going to apologise for making them late because she’d left her diary behind (not planned, but it was a brilliant excuse) and break the ice that way.

But now? No Harry, no Ron. Even Hermione didn’t seem to have realised she was there and was busy talking to someone else – a round-faced boy who appeared to be Ron’s age, clutching at a toad.

Not knowing what else to do, she took out the diary her father had got her at Diagon Alley that day. Second hand, like just about everything else she owned, but it didn’t seem to have been used so she was grateful for that. Standing on the chair to open her trunk, she took out a quill and some ink and opened the diary to 1 September.

_This has been the worst day ever. I was so excited about starting at Hogwarts but Ron and Harry missed the train and now everyone’s forgotten about me. I don’t know anyone and I’m all alone in the compartment. I don’t know what to do!_

To her amazement and disbelief her words sat on the page for a moment, but then disappeared. It was as though even her diary hated her, thought what she had to say didn’t matter. It was enough to bring angry and frustrated tears to her eyes.

But then, the diary began to write back …

_It sounds as though you’re having a rough time. My name is Tom. Would you like to talk about it?_

Ginny’s eyes lit up. Her diary was magic? Well, of course it was, it had been bought in Diagon Alley. A diary she could talk to that would actually listen was incredible. Of course, she’d have preferred it had a girl’s name, not a boy’s, because she wasn’t sure a boy would understand, but it was better than nothing.

_Thanks! My name is Ginny. It’s my first day at Hogwarts and I’m so miserable! My brother, who was supposed to sit with me on the train, didn’t come through the barrier before it left, so I’m here all alone, and my other brothers have forgotten about me, and I don’t get to talk to Harry, and everything’s going wrong!_

Her words disappeared again, but soon enough a comforting reply came through.

_That sounds awful, Ginny. I can understand why you’re feeling so frustrated. Do you have anyone else you can sit with?_

Ginny smiled. It wasn’t Harry, it wasn’t even Hermione, but it was better than nothing. Someone she could talk to. A new friend.

She hugged the book to her chest. Maybe this wasn’t going to be such a bad year after all.


End file.
